wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień pięćdziesiąty szósty
Zeszliśmy się o zwykłej godzinie i Cygan, mając czas wolny, tak nam dalej opowiadał: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Opowiedziałem wam o dziwnym moim ślubie. Sposób, w jaki żyłem z moją żoną, był równie szczególny. Po zachodzie słońca otwierała się żaluzja i widziałem całe wnętrze jej mieszkania, wszelako nie wychodziła z domu i nie miałem sposobności, by zbliżyć się do niej. Dopiero o północy ochmistrzyni przychodziła po mnie i odprowadzała nad rankiem. W tydzień potem księżniczka wróciła do Madrytu. Stanąłem przed nią mocno zmieszany. Popełniłem świętokradztwo wobec miłości, jaką ku niej pałałem, i gorzko je sobie wyrzucałem. Ona, przeciwnie, odnosiła się do mnie z niewypowiedzianą przychylnością. Ile razy sam na sam ze mną się znajdowała, porzucała dawny zimny sposób obejścia, byłem dla niej bratem i przyjacielem. Pewnego wieczora, wracając do siebie, właśnie zamykałem drzwi, gdy uczułem, że ktoś ciągnie mnie za połę. Obróciłem się i poznałem Busquera. - Mam cię nareszcie, senor - rzekł - Kawaler Toledo żali się, że cię od tak dawna nie widział, że kryjesz się przed nim i że nie może domyślić się, co tak ważnego porabiasz. Prosiłem go o dwadzieścia cztery godziny czasu, po upływie których obiecałem mu o wszystkim wiernie donieść. Powiodły mi się zamiary. Ale ty, paniczu, nie zapominaj o uszanowaniu, jakie mi winieneś, ożeniłem się bowiem z twoją macochą. Ostatnie te słowa przypomniały mi, ile Busqueros przyczynił się do śmierci mego ojca, nie mogłem się więc powstrzymać od okazania mu niechęci i udało mi się od niego uwolnić. Nazajutrz poszedłem do księżniczki i opowiedziałem jej to nieszczęsne spotkanie. Zdawała się być mocno zmartwiona. - Busqueros - rzekła - to szpieg, którego uwadze nic ujść nie zdoła. Trzeba usunąć Leonorę sprzed jego ciekawości. Dziś jeszcze wyprawię ją do Avila. Nie miej mi tego za złe, Avadoro, czynię to dla waszego wspólnego szczęścia. - Pani - odpowiedziałem - warunkiem szczęścia jest spełnienie życzeń, ja zaś nigdy nie życzyłem sobie zostać małżonkiem Leonory. Pomimo to muszę wyznać, że teraz przywiązałem się do niej i miłość moja z każdym dniem wzrasta, jeżeli w ogóle wolno mi użyć tego wyrażenia, nigdy jej bowiem w dzień nie widuję. Tego samego wieczora poszedłem na ulicę Retrada, ale nikogo nie zastałem. Drzwi i okna były pozamykane. W kilka dni potem Toledo kazał mnie przywołać do swego gabinetu i rzekł: - Mówiłem o tobie królowi. Najjaśniejszy Pan wysyła cię z depeszami do Neapolu. Peterborough, ten zacny Anglik, dla nader ważnych spraw pragnie widzieć się ze mną w Neapolu. JKMość nie życzy sobie, abym odbył tę podróż, ty więc musisz mnie zastąpić. Wszelako - dodał - zdaje mi się, że ten zamiar nie bardzo przypada ci do smaku. - Nieskończenie wdzięczny jestem za łaskę JKMości - odpowiedziałem - ale mam tu w Madrycie opiekunkę, bez której przyzwolenia nic nie odważę się przedsięwziąć. Toledo uśmiechnął się i rzekł: - Mówiłem już o tym z księżniczką; dziś jeszcze udaj się do niej. Poszedłem do księżniczki, która mi rzekła: - Kochany Avadoro, znasz obecne położenie monarchii hiszpańskiej. Król bliski jest grobu i na nim gaśnie linia austriacka. W tak krytycznych okolicznościach każdy prawy Hiszpan powinien zapomnieć o sobie i korzystać z wszelkich sposobności służenia swemu krajowi. Twoja żona jest w bezpiecznym miejscu. Leonora nie będzie do ciebie pisała, nic umie bowiem pisać; karmelitanki jej tego nie nauczyły. Ja zastąpię ją i jeżeli mam wierzyć ochmistrzyni, wkrótce doniosę ci wieści, które cię jeszcze więcej do niej przywiążą. To mówiąc księżniczka spuściła oczy, spłonęła rumieńcem, po czym dała mi znak do odejścia. Poszedłem do ministra po rozkazy, które tyczyły się polityki zewnętrznej i rozciągały także na administrację królestwa neapolitańskiego, chciano je bowiem wszelkimi sposobami przywiązać do Hiszpanii. Wyjechałem nazajutrz i odbyłem podróż z możliwie największym pośpiechem. Zacząłem wypełniać dane mi polecenia z gorliwością zwykłą przy każdej pierwszej pracy, w chwilach jednak wolnych od zatrudnień wspomnienia Madrytu całkiem wypełniały mi umysł. Bądź co bądź księżniczka mnie kochała, uczyniła mi wyznanie; spokrewniwszy się jednak ze mną, wyleczyła się z namiętności, zachowała atoli przywiązanie, którego tysiączne odbierałem dowody. Leonora, tajemnicza bogini moich nocy, rękami hymenu podała mi czarę rozkoszy. Wspomnienie jej panowało nad moimi zmysłami równie jak nad sercem. Żal mój za nią zmieniał się prawie w rozpacz. Oprócz tych dwu kobiet cała reszta płci pięknej była mi obojętna. Listy od księżniczki dochodziły mnie razem z papierami od ministra. Były nie podpisane i charakter pisma był zmieniony. Dowiedziałem się, że Leonora zaszła w ciążę, ale że jest chora i znacznie opadła na siłach. Niebawem doszły mnie wieści, że zostałem ojcem i że Leonora ogromnie cierpi. Nowiny, które odbierałem o jej zdrowiu, zdawały się przygotowywać mnie do strasznego ciosu, jaki miał wkrótce we mnie ugodzić. Nareszcie ujrzałem przybywającego Toleda, w chwili gdy najmniej się tego spodziewałem. Rzucił się w moje objęcia... - Przybywam - rzekł - za sprawami królewskimi, ale naprawdę to przysyłają mnie obie księżniczki. Przy tych słowach podał mi list, który drżąc otworzyłem. Przewidywałem jego treść. Księżniczka donosiła mi o śmierci Leonory i ofiarowała pociechy najczulszej przyjaźni. Toledo, który od dawna miał na mnie wielki wpływ, użył go dla przywrócenia mi spokoju. Wprawdzie nie znałem Leonory, ale była ona moją żoną i myśl o niej łączyła się z rozkosznymi wspomnieniami krótkiego naszego związku. Choć ból ustąpił, byłem ciągle smutny i znękany. Toledo wziął na siebie wszystkie sprawy, a gdy zostały załatwione, wróciliśmy do Madrytu. W pobliżu bram stolicy kawaler wysiadł z powozu i przemykając się krętymi ścieżkami, zaprowadził mnie na cmentarz karmelitanek. Tam pokazał mi urnę z czarnego marmuru. Na podstawie błyszczało nazwisko Leonory Avadoro. Oblałem grobowiec rzewnymi łzami i kilka razy wracałem do niego, zanim poszedłem przywitać się z księżniczką. Nie miała mi tego za złe, przeciwnie, za pierwszym naszym spotkaniem okazała mi sympatię graniczącą z czułością. Zaprowadziła mnie do ostatniego pokoju swego mieszkania i pokazała dziecko w kolebce. Wzruszenie moje doszło do najwyższego stopnia. Padłem na kolana, księżniczka podała mi rękę i kazała powstać, po czym dała mi znak do odejścia. Nazajutrz byłem u ministra, który przedstawił mnie JKMości. Toledo, wysyłając mnie do Neapolu, szukał pozoru, by wyjednać dla mnie jakąś łaskę. Zostałem zaszczycony godnością kawalera orderu Calatravy. Jakkolwiek odznaczenie to nie stawiało mnie na równi z pierwszymi panami, wszelako znacznie już do nich zbliżało. Odtąd księżniczka, księżna Sidonia i Toledo starali się we wszystkim dowieść, że uważają mnie za równego. Wreszcie, im byłem winien cały mój los, z przyjemnością więc spoglądali na moje wzniesienie się. Wkrótce potem księżniczka Avila poleciła mi przeprowadzić pewną sprawę, którą miała w Radzie Kastylii. Dopełniłem jej poleceń z gorliwością i przezornością, która powiększyła szacunek mojej opiekunki. Z każdym dniem księżniczka stawała się dla mnie bardziej przychylna. I tu zaczyna się najprzedziwniejsza część całej historii. Po powrocie z Włoch wprowadziłem się do mego mieszkania u Toleda, pomimo to jednak zachowałem dawne przy ulicy Retrada. Zostawiłem tam na straży służącego imieniem Ambrosio. Dom naprzeciwko, ten sam, w którym brałem ślub, należał do księżniczki, był zamknięty i przez nikogo nie zamieszkany. Pewnego poranku przyszedł Ambrosio, prosząc mnie, abym kogo innego przysłał na jego miejsce, zwłaszcza kogoś odważnego, gdyż po północy dziwne rzeczy dzieją się w domu naprzeciwko. Chciałem, aby mi wytłumaczył naturę tych zjawisk, ale Ambrosio zapewnił, że ze strachu na nic nie patrzył, że zresztą za żadne skarby w świecie nie podjąłby się przepędzenia nocy w moim mieszkaniu, ani sam, ani w towarzystwie. Słowa te obudziły moją ciekawość. Postanowiłem najbliższej nocy naocznie o wszystkim się przekonać. Wewnątrz domu było jeszcze trochę sprzętów; przeniosłem się tam po wieczerzy. Kazałem jednemu ze służących spać w przedpokoju, sam zaś zająłem pokój, którego okna wychodziły na dawny dom Leonory. Wypiłem kilka filiżanek czarnej kawy, ażeby nie zasnąć, i doczekałem się północy. Była to godzina, o której, według słów Ambrosia, duchy się pojawiały. By ich nie spłoszyć, zgasiłem świecę. Wkrótce w domu naprzeciwko ujrzałem światło, które przechodziło z piętra na piętro i z pokoju do pokoju. Żaluzje nie pozwalały mi dostrzec, skąd to światło pochodzi, nazajutrz jednak posłałem do księżniczki po klucze od jej domu i poszedłem go obejrzeć. Nie znalazłem żadnych sprzętów, żadnego śladu czyjegokolwiek pobytu. Odczepiłem po jednej żaluzji na każdym piętrze i wyszedłem. Wieczorem udałem się na moje stanowisko, a o północy znowu to samo światło zabłysło w domu naprzeciwko. Tym razem jednak spostrzegłem, skąd pochodziło. Kobieta w bieli, z lampą w ręku, obeszła wolnym krokiem wszystkie pokoje na pierwszym piętrze, przeszła na drugie i znikła. Lampa zbyt blado ją oświecała, abym mógł rozeznać jej rysy, po jasnych jednak włosach poznałem Leonorę. Nazajutrz pośpieszyłem do księżniczki, ale nie zastałem jej w domu. Udałem się do pokoju mego dziecięcia; znalazłem tam kilka kobiet, niesłychanie zmieszanych i niespokojnych. Z początku nie chciano mi nic powiedzieć, nareszcie mamka wyznała, że w nocy weszła jakaś kobieta w bieli, z lampą w ręku, że długo spoglądała na dziecko, pobłogosławiła je i odeszła. Wtem księżniczka wróciła do domu, kazała mnie przywołać i rzekła: - Mam pewne przyczyny, dla których nie chcę, aby twoje dziecko dłużej tu pozostawało. Wydałam rozkazy, aby mu przygotowano mieszkanie w domu przy ulicy Retrada. Tam odtąd będzie mieszkało z mamką i kobietą, która uchodzi za jego matkę. Chciałam ci w tym samym domu ofiarować mieszkanie, ale obawiam się, że mogłyby stąd uróść niepotrzebne domysły. Odpowiedziałem, że zachowam mieszkanie naprzeciwko i czasami będę tam nocował. Zastosowano się do woli księżniczki i przeniesiono dziecko. Postarałem się, aby je umieszczono w pokoju wychodzącym na ulicę i aby nie zamykano żaluzji. Gdy północ wybiła, podszedłem do okna. Spostrzegłem w pokoju naprzeciwko dziecko śpiące obok mamki. Kobieta w bieli pokazała się z lampą w ręku, zbliżyła do kolebki, długo spoglądała na dziecko, pobłogosławiła je, po czym stanęła w oknie i zaczęła patrzeć na mnie. Po chwili wyszła i ujrzałem światło na drugim piętrze, na koniec wydostała się na dach, lekko po nim przebiegła, przeskoczyła na sąsiedni i znikła mi z oczu. Wyznaję, że mocno byłem tym wszystkim zmieszany. Nazajutrz z niecierpliwością oczekiwałem północy. Jak tylko wybiła, usiadłem w oknie. Wkrótce ujrzałem już nie kobietę w bieli, ale jakiegoś karła z siną twarzą, jedną nogą drewnianą i lampą w ręku. Zbliżył się do dziecka, bacznie mu się przyjrzał, a następnie podwinąwszy nogi usiadł w oknie i zaczął z uwagą mi się przypatrywać. Niebawem z okna zeskoczył albo raczej ześliznął się na ulicę i jął stukać do moich drzwi. Stojąc w oknie, zapytałem go, kim jest i czego żąda. Zamiast odpowiedzi rzekł: - Don Juanie Avadoro, weź szpadę i kapelusz i pójdź za mną. Uczyniłem, co chciał, zszedłem na ulicę i ujrzałem karła o dwadzieścia kroków przede mną, kulejącego na swojej drewnianej nodze i pokazującego mi drogę latarnią. Uszedłszy około stu kroków, zboczył na lewo i wprowadził mnie w opuszczoną część miasta, która się ciągnęła między ulicą Retrada a rzeką Manzanares. Przeszliśmy pod sklepieniem i dostaliśmy się na patio zasadzone drzewami. Patio jest to podwórze, na które nie zajeżdżają powozy. W głębi podwórza znajdowała się w mała fasada gotycka, będąca jak gdyby bramą od jakiejś kaplicy. Zza kolumny pokazała się kobieta w bieli, karzeł oświecił latarnią moją twarz. - To on! - zawołało zjawisko - on sam! mój mąż! mój najdroższy małżonek! - Pani - odrzekłem - byłem przekonany, że umarłaś. W istocie, była to Leonora, poznałem ją po dźwięku głosu, a bardziej jeszcze po namiętnych uściskach, których gwałtowność sprawiła, że nie zastanawiałem się nawet nad niezwykłością tego zdarzenia. Nie miałem na to zresztą czasu; Leonora wnet wyśliznęła się z moich objęć i zniknęła w ciemności. Nie wiedziałem, co z sobą począć; na szczęście karzeł ofiarował mi pomoc swojej latarni, udałem się za nim przez zwaliska i opuszczone ulice, gdy wtem nagle latarnia zagasła. Karzeł, którego przywoływałem, nie odpowiadał na moje krzyki; noc była zupełnie ciemna, postanowiłem położyć się na ziemi i doczekać dnia. Obudziłem się, gdy słońce już było wysoko. Leżałem pod urną z czarnego marmuru, na którym wyczytałem napis złożony złotymi literami: "Leonora Avadoro". Nie było wątpliwości, przepędziłem noc przy grobowcu mojej żony. Przypomniałem sobie zaszłe wypadki i wyznam, że wspomnienie ich mocno mnie zmieszało. Od dawna nie zbliżałem się do trybunały pokuty. Poszedłem do teatynów i zażądałem dziada mego, fra Geronimo. Powiedziano mi, że leży chory, poprosiłem przeto o innego spowiednika. Zapytałem go, czy złe duchy mogą przybierać na się kształty ludzkie. - Bez wątpienia - odpowiedział - Św. Tomasz w swej Summie wspomina o tego rodzaju widmach. Idzie tu o grzech wyjątkowy, z którego nie każdy spowiednik może uwolnić. Gdy człowiek długo nie przystępuje do sakramentów, szatany nabierają nad nim nadzwyczajnego wpływu; ukazują mu się pod postacią kobiet i wodzą go na pokuszenie. Jeżeli myślisz, mój synu, że spotkałeś takie widma, udaj się do wielkiego spowiednika. Nie trać czasu, nikt nie jest pewny godziny śmierci. Odpowiedziałem, że spotkało mnie dziwne zdarzenie, które może było tylko złudzeniem zmysłów, po czym prosiłem go, aby mi pozwolił przerwać spowiedź. Poszedłem do Toleda, który oświadczył, że zaprowadzi mnie na obiad do księżniczki Avila, gdzie będzie także księżna Sidonia. Zauważył, że jestem roztargniony, i zapytał o przyczynę. W istocie, byłem zamyślony i odpowiadałem bez związku na pytania. Obiad u księżniczki nie rozproszył mego smutku, jednakże wesołość Toleda i obu dam była tak żywa, że nareszcie rozchmurzyłem czoło. Podczas obiadu dostrzegłem znaki porozumiewawcze i uśmiechy, które zdawały się mnie dotyczyć. Wstaliśmy od stołu, ale zamiast udać się do bawialnej komnaty, przeszliśmy do dalszych pokojów. Wówczas Toledo zamknął drzwi na klucz i rzekł: - Szlachetny kawalerze Calatravy, klęknij przed księżniczką, która już od przeszło roku jest twoją żoną. Spodziewam się, iż nie powiesz, żeś się tego domyślał. Ludzie, którym byś chciał opowiedzieć twoje przygody, mogliby odgadnąć tajemnicę, najwięcej nam jednak zależało na tym, aby podejrzenia dusić w zarodku, i dotąd usiłowania nasze pomyślny skutek uwieńczał. Prawda, tajemnice dumnego księcia Avila wybornie nam posłużyły. W istocie, miał on syna, którego chciał przyznać, ale syn ów umarł, książę zaś naówczas zażądał od córki, ażeby nigdy nie wchodziła w małżeńskie związki i tym sposobem zostawiła cały majątek Sorrientom, którzy są młodszą linią Avilów. Wyniosła nasza księżniczka za nic w świecie nie byłaby przyjęła niczyjej władzy, ale od chwili naszego powrotu z Malty wyniosłość ta mocno się zniżyła i groziło jej zupełne rozbicie. Na szczęście księżniczka Avila ma przyjaciółkę, która jest także twoją, kochany Avadoro. Zwierzyła się jej ze swymi uczuciami i wtedy złożyliśmy we troje walną radę. Wynaleźliśmy, a raczej wymyśliliśmy Leonorę, córkę nieboszczyka księcia i infantki, która była po prostu księżniczką, przybraną w jasną perukę, wybieloną i rozrosłą za pomocą sukni. Ty jednak ani mogłeś poznać dumnej twojej władczyni w skromnej wychowanicy karmelitanek. Byłem obecny przy kilku próbach tej roli i wyznam, że również dałbym się omamić. Księżniczka widząc, że odrzucasz najświetniejsze związki jedynie dla chęci służenia jej, postanowiła cię zaślubić. Jesteście pożenieni przed Bogiem i Kościołem, ale nie przed ludźmi, a przynajmniej na próżno usiłowalibyście udowodnić wasze małżeństwo. Tym sposobem księżniczka dotrzymała przyjętych zobowiązań. Połączyliście się świętym związkiem, skutkiem czego księżniczka musiała przepędzić kilka miesięcy na wsi, dla ukrycia się przed wzrokiem ogółu. Busqueros przybył do Madrytu, kazałem mu, aby cię śledził, i pod pozorem uniknięcia przenikliwości szpiega wyprawiliśmy Leonorę na wieś. Następnie wypadło nam wysłać cię do Neapolu, nie wiedzieliśmy bowiem, jak cię uspokoić względem twojej żony, księżniczka zaś wtedy dopiero chciała dać ci się poznać, gdy żywy dowód waszej miłości ustali twoje do niej prawa. Teraz, kochany Avadoro, błagam cię o przebaczenie. Utopiłem sztylet w twym sercu, donosząc ci o śmierci osoby, która nigdy nie istniała. Wszelako szczery twój żal nie był stracony. Księżniczka ze wzruszeniem przekonała się, że kochałeś ją pod dwiema tak różnymi postaciami. Od tygodnia pragnie koniecznie wszystko ci wyjawić, ale tu znowu cala wina spada na mnie. Uparłem się, aby z tamtego świata przywołać Leonorę. Księżniczka zgodziła się przybrać na siebie rolę kobiety w bieli, ale nie ona to z taką lekkością biegała po dachu. Leonorą tą był mały kominiarczyk, rodem z Sabaudii. Ten sam hultaj następnej nocy przyszedł udawać kulawego diabła. Usiadł na oknie i spuścił się na ulicę za pomocą sznura przywiązanego do zasuwy od okna. Nie wiem, co się działo na podwórzu u karmelitanek, ale dzisiejszego poranku znowu kazałem cię śledzić i dowiedziałem się, że długo klęczałeś przy konfesjonale. Nie lubię mieć do czynienia z Kościołem i lękałem się, aby żart nie był za daleko posunięty. Nie sprzeciwiałem się już zatem życzeniom księżniczki i postanowiliśmy, że dziś dowiesz się o wszystkim. Tymi mniej więcej słowy przemówił do mnie Toledo, ale ja niewiele go słuchałem. Klęczałem u nóg Manueli, rozkoszne pomieszanie malowało się w jej rysach, wyraźnie czytałem w nich wyznanie porażki. Zwycięstwo moje miało tylko dwóch świadków, ale wcale mnie przez to mniej nie uszczęśliwiało. Doznałem najwyższego powodzenia w miłości, w przyjaźni, a nawet w miłości własnej. Cóż za chwila dla młodego człowieka! Gdy Cygan domawiał tych słów, dano mu znać, że czas zająć się sprawami hordy. Zwróciłem się do Rebeki i uczyniłem jej uwagę, że słyszeliśmy opowiadanie nadzwyczajnych przygód, które jednak wytłumaczono nam zwykłym sposobem. - Masz słuszność - odpowiedziała - być może, że i twoje tak samo dadzą się wytłumaczyć. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie